Don't you forget it
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Seto reflecting upon past memories... [SetoxJou] R&R!


"Don't you forget it."  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh at all. But . I will soon enough! *Maniacal laugh* Well no, not really .  
  
Warning: Fluff, and SetoXJou. Don't read if you don't want to ... *looks at flamers*  
  
Summary: Seto reflecting upon past memories.  
  
It was a cold December morning when Seto Kaiba found himself in the park, only a couple of blocks from his mansion.  
  
He stood a ways away from the playground, a gust of wind pushing up, causing one of the swings to creak in protest as it blew.  
  
Seto approached the swing, stopping it as he did, and sat down, his head dropped suddenly as he clenched his fists and narrowed his clouding eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A shivering Jou sat on a swing in the park, his black scarf whipping around with the heavy wind.  
  
His teeth chattered as he began rubbing his shoulders for warmth with his two-fingered gray gloves.  
  
That was when he had been offered a heavy coat.  
  
He turned around sharply, it was night after all, and who would be up this late?  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in his undershirt and gray jeans behind him, smirking slightly as he sat on the swing next to his.  
  
"What are you doing up this late, puppy?" He asked, pushing off the sand with his heavy boots, as he swung slightly.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question . " Growled Jou as one of his hands gripped the given coat before it would have fallen.  
  
The two grew silent as another pick up of wind blew past, in which Jou had unconsciously pulled the coat around himself.  
  
"Thanks . " He muttered quietly, a light hue flushing his cheeks.  
  
Seto grinned at this, suppressing a chuckle.  
  
"No problem, Pup." He smiled when Jou's fierce gaze turned to him.  
  
"I ain't no puppy . " He snarled, his flush disappearing.  
  
"Ok." Seto replied simply, emitting his suppressed chuckle, the cold creating a small cloud as his breath was released.  
  
"Eh?" Jou's eyes widened slightly, a blush painted across his cheeks. But then his eyes narrowed once again as he shook his fist animatedly, the blush gone.  
  
"I . I mean it! Why're you laughing?" He asked angrily as he brought a gloved hand to wipe away the few strand of gold blocking his eyesight.  
  
"I'm laughing because you're funny . " Seto had replied sincerely.  
  
"Because . I'm . funny . " Jou reviewed his answer quietly to himself.  
  
Once his mind had fully processed it, he ungloved one of his hands, and brought it up to Seto's forehead.  
  
"You feeling ok?" Jou asked, blushing as he realized he had touched him, his hand quickly retreating back to his side.  
  
Seto smiled as he grabbed Jou's hand and placed it on his own cheek.  
  
"You're hands are cold . " Seto spoke softly, as he kept his hand over Jou's.  
  
Jou blushed, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"U-uh . y-yeah . " He stammered, nibbling on his lower lip.  
  
Seto smiled again, chuckling.  
  
"Uh . h-hey! Stop laughing at me!" Jou attempted to act normal as his heart raced.  
  
Seto turned to him, his laughing abruptly halting as he cupped Jou's chin with his free hand.  
  
"Silly, pup . " His smile still lingered upon his lips as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon Jou's own quivering lips.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seto looked up to the sky, he sighed as he did so.  
  
Looking back down, her made a 'J' with the toe of his foot in the sand.  
  
"Oh . " He yipped quietly as a snowflake made its way down to land upon the black leather material.  
  
He looked back up to the sky as more and more snowflakes descended from the gray clouds overhead.  
  
He blinked a stray tear as he rested his head upon the frozen chain.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was snowing there in the park, where they usually met, Seto and Jou.  
  
Jou smiled as Seto arrived shortly after he had.  
  
"Hey Seto!" He called happily, a slight red hue coloring his cheeks, as the strings from his hat dangled below his slightly chapped lips.  
  
Seto smiled as he embraced Jou upon arriving.  
  
"I'm so happy it snowed today. I love the snow . " Jou smiled happily after they had broken apart.  
  
Seto chuckled as he watched Jou spin in a circle, his tongue lolling out of the front of his mouth, just like a puppy.  
  
Jou's eyes rolled over towards where Seto was chuckling, and he brought his tongue back in, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"What?" He asked, taking a step towards him.  
  
Seto shook his head, smiling widely as he brought Jou into another embrace, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you, pup." He whispered.  
  
"I . love you too. Seto? You're acting strange . " Jou answered, shivering from the warmth that Seto's breath sent down his neck.  
  
"Am I?" He teased as he let go of Jou, taking his hand in his own.  
  
Jou flushed slightly, until all was forgotten when he let out a happy howling noise, startling Seto as they walked.  
  
"I know!" Jou laughed as he pulled Seto down the hillside, in which the park stood upon.  
  
Seto stood staring in confusion as Jou dropped to his knees, gathering the fallen snow around him in a small mound.  
  
"I'll make you. And you make me . " Jou smiled at Seto's expression as he set to work, a now smiling Seto as well.  
  
Jou was soon almost finished as he brought a hand up to his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, perfect . " He whispered, picking up a couple of black rocks which lay beside him. His project had been completed, as he looked over towards Seto and his almost exact replica of Jou.  
  
Seto smiled as he showed off his work, turning around to look at Jou's.  
  
His smile faded into a slight frown as he looked down at the scowling pile of snow.  
  
"I don't look like that all the time, do I?" Seto asked quietly, cracking a lopsided grin as he looked to the laughing Jou.  
  
"You betcha'." He smiled, but then stood angrily as a ball of snow hit him square in the face.  
  
"I was only kidding!" He defended himself as he gathered up his own ball of snow, aiming it at Seto, although missing.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seto stood from the swing and began walking away, his feet staggering him slightly.  
  
'Seto, I love you . ' Rang Jou's happy voice in his thoughts.  
  
"I love you, too." Seto whispered into the morning breeze as he exited through the park's entrance gate.  
  
'I want to be here in your arms . forever.' Jou's voice haunted his mind once again.  
  
"I want you to be here, too . " Seto replied as he brought up his coats sleeve to wipe at his falling tears.  
  
'We will be together forever, right?' Jou's smiling face was now being pictured as Seto made his way past his own house.  
  
"I want to be . " Seto answered, as he went through town, stopping in front of a local flower shop.  
  
He walked around, viewing suitable flowers.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh, I just love lilies." Jou smiled as he knelt by the snow-white flowers, taking in their scent.  
  
"Do you?" Seto asked, standing above him.  
  
"Mmhmm." Jou had answered as he stood, a light yellow powder across the bridge of his nose.  
  
Seto chuckled as he brought up his sleeve to wipe away at the flower's remnants.  
  
"Oh!" Jou laughed with him as he did so.  
  
Seto then bent down and picked out the flower.  
  
"I'll get it for you . " Seto decided on his own as he turned on a heel, heading for the cash register.  
  
"Thanks, Seto!" Jou smiled as he hugged him happily from behind.  
  
"You're the best." He added.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seto exited the flower shop, two lilies in his hand, and continued his walk down the streets, turning when he knew he had to.  
  
He then entered through a small, waist height rod-iron gate, as its hinges creaked.  
  
He stopped as he looked out over the endless amount of tombstones.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head, as he kept moving.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
An anxious Jou trailed behind Seto, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.  
  
"Seto? Where are we going?" Jou asked for the 20th time that day.  
  
"Would you stop that already? We're here . " Seto sighed as they approached that same rod-iron gate.  
  
"Domino City Graveyard? Um . Seto, I'm sorry, but this isn't supposed to be romantic is it? 'Cause if it is . " Jou shuffled his feet unconsciously as Seto Chuckled his well-known chuckle, as he pulled on Jou's sleeve, leading him inside.  
  
"Silly, pup." He smiled at the nickname as he felt Jou stiffen behind him.  
  
As Seto was leading him across the yard, Jou took the time to take in the scenery.  
  
Sakura trees had lined the walkways, benches littered in their beautiful petals, sat below them.  
  
It was then that Jou ran into Seto's back when he had come to a halt.  
  
"Hey, what're you . ?" Jou asked, although being hushed when Seto knelt before two gravestones.  
  
"Mom, dad . I want you to meet Jou." Seto smiled sadly at the two stones beside each other.  
  
Jou opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, smiling as he bent down next to Seto.  
  
"Jou . " Seto turned to him, obvious tears threatening to escape his icy blue eyes.  
  
"I want you to meet my mother and father . " He carried on, reaching up to wipe away his tears, but was surprised when Jou had done it for him, embracing him as well.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Jou whispered as he hugged Seto tightly.  
  
The two sat like that for a while until Jou pulled away to look into Seto's glassy gaze.  
  
"Thank you, Seto. I'm so glad that you think of me to be an appropriate person to be introduced to your parents . " Jou, too then began to tear.  
  
"Heh, look at me. I'm crying . " Jou had attempted to be humorous as Seto pulled him back into their embrace.  
  
"Of course you're an appropriate person . I love you, Jou." Seto answered quietly as he held him tight.  
  
Jou smiled sadly into Seto's back as more tears began to fall.  
  
"I love you, too." He answered.  
  
"And I'm so sorry . " He added, nuzzling into Seto's warmth.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seto stood at his parents' gravesite, lowering one of the lilies down, so it lied upon the two stones.  
  
"I miss you . " He whispered as he knelt by the stones.  
  
"I know you're wondering why I didn't bring Jou . " Seto added after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Or . or maybe you're with him right now . " Seto whispered, spots of darkness appearing upon the dry slabs as he cried, holding up his head with his hands.  
  
"I . I don't know what to do now . " Seto whispered, wiping angrily at his tears.  
  
"I hate being alone . " He whispered, containing himself after a few moments of silent whimpers.  
  
"I love you, both." He added before getting to his feet, spying around himself to see if anyone had seen his short breakdown.  
  
He then took a few steps, until he stood in front of another stone slab, just beside his fathers'.  
  
He peered down at the engravings and fell weakly to his knees, curling up into a ball in front of the hard stone.  
  
He lifted his head slightly, tears flowing heavily to the ground as he tried to contain his erratic breath.  
  
"I love you . " He whispered, as he fingered the engraved name reading 'Katsuya Jonouchi.'  
  
"I miss you!" He added shortly after.  
  
"I brought you your favorite flower . " He smiled through his tears as he set down the lily just above his name.  
  
"I thought you might like it . " He laughed, as he began wiping his tears.  
  
"They said . " Seto whimpered sadly, shaking his head, as he wiped at the newly fallen tears.  
  
"They said it's supposed to snow again, tomorrow . " He squeezed his eyes shut, as he coughed quietly, choking on his own tears.  
  
"My first winter without you!" Seto gasped slightly, he hadn't meant to yell his last statement .  
  
Seto took in a deep breath as he sat up, closing his eyes as he did so.  
  
"I love you, pup . " He smiled, his eyes still closed.  
  
"And so, that's why I'll live for you . " He opened his clouded eyes as they were set firmly on the gravestone.  
  
"I'll live for you, puppy. And don't you forget that." Seto chuckled at his own words as he stood up; lingering over the three lost ones. And then he left without glancing back.  
  
And it's too bad, because he hadn't turned around to see the faint glowing spirit of Jou who picked up the flower tenderly.  
  
He smiled to Seto's back, wiping at his fallen tear, as he waved with the other hand, which held the lily. And then he vanished .  
  
((A/N: Hi, I hope you liked it as much as I did typing it! ^^; lol, I was mean to Seto, wasn't I now? Oh well! ^^ j/k . Well, thanks for reading!! Review me!)) 


End file.
